


Rupauls Drag Race Oneshots - Ships Edition

by AshShad0ws



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It, M/M, One Shot, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshShad0ws/pseuds/AshShad0ws
Summary: So these are my ship fics, enjoy them.Feel free to request what you like and I will get it done for you asap, but if you want to feel more involved I have a QUEEN X READER book that you can find right here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513004





	1. Chapter 1

So, this is my ship fic book!  


Now you'll have to excuse the fact I'm quite new to writing these, so no, they will NOT be perfect, although I am trying my hardest, I promise.  


I will try my hardest to fulfil requests as soon as I can, but it may take a few days as each chapter will be minimum 1000 words.  


This is only queen x queen only, but if you are looking for x readers go check out my other book! (Link in summary!)   


Have fun, I really hope you enjoy my oneshots!


	2. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Trixya fluff for you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first ever "Ship Fic"  
> I hope it isn't too bad, I will improve.  
> Requests for more chapters are open but only for queen x queen in this book.  
> If you are looking for x reader go check out my other book, that's only x reader.
> 
> For now I hope you enjoy!

"But why would you?" Katya asks. Trixie gives her a dumbfounded look and Katya's jaw drops. "No" She says, staring deep into the other queens sapphire eyes. Stifling a laugh she repeats it again, "No", not believing what she had heard come from Trixie's mouth only moments ago.  
"You can't tell me you never have" Katya reaches over, resting her hand on Trixie's arm.  
"What I can't do is believe that" Katya laughs, bending over from her seated position to hold her stomach. "I can't"  
"Oh honey, you better" Trixie looks down at Katya with a face straight as a ruler as Katya chokes on her breath. "Oh honey" Katya rises to her feet, still hunched over. "Honey" Katya shakes her head and walks out of shot of the camera, still in fits of laughter. She walks over to the wall and leans against it for a second, recovering from her outburst over her colleges comment.  
Not a moment later she returns to her seat, laughter stopping. She makes eye contact with Trixie.  
"But seriously"  
"Of course" Trixie replies, "what else was I supposed to do??" She exclaims, flailing her arms about. Katya stops to think for a second before deciding on the obvious answer.  
"Blow him?"  
"Well that was the plan but it didn't work, turns out he was straight" Katya stops staring at Trixie for a moment, thoughts wondering off as her mind went blank and she could only think one thing.  
"He thought you were a woman?" Trixie looked at Katya wide eyed. "You know I have a valid point"  
Trixie nods, agreeing.  
"He was still coming on to me" Trixie states, and Katya gives her the look. Trixie shoots a glare toward Katya who grins sweetly.  
"I still don't understand how he mistook you for a woman"  
"I don't know, it was dark and I was wearing a lot of perfume"  
"No amount of perfume could mask the scent of male from you"  Katya says, flicking her wrist, the fan in her hand revealing the cat design on it as she fanned herself.  
"At least I use it" Trixie looks Katya up and down.  
"I do, smell me" Katya stands quickly and walks the short distance between the two of them toward Trixie, standing  directly beside her.  
"No" Trixie says, turning her head away. With a grin she says "I can smell you from here" Katya goes and sits back down.  
"Nice isn't it?" Katya says as she lifts one of her arms and smells underneath it.  
"Yeah" Trixie shakes her head, mouthing the word 'no' at the camera as she reaches down. She picks up the phone from the floor beside her and putting it on her lap. She picks the phone up, placing the speaker by her ear, dialling 911 as she plays with the chord.  
"911 what's your emergency? I'm kind of worried about my friend. She's lost all sense of smell"  
"I have a sense of smell" Katya furrows her eyebrows and smells under her arm again as Trixie places the phone back on the floor.  
"Girl, you couldn't smell Violet Chachki in the work room, when she was stood right beside you."  
"Oh, I could" Katya replies, gagging slightly. "That was fucking gross"  
"Anything that got anywhere close to her shrivelled up and died" Trixie says bluntly, opening her fan and using it to gently fan herself.  
"Like my penis" Katya's reply was quick and within seconds of making eye contact with the queen beside her she began laughing. Trixie began to laugh too, closing her fan as she leans over, putting her hand on Katya's arm.  
"But seriously."  
"Oh, honey, you don't need to tell me. I know"  
"About Violet or my dick?"  
The two of them begin to laugh once more and one of the producers called for a quick break so they could have a drink.  
Both queens were in stitches as they went for a glass of water, but they quickly calmed down.  
"That was good" Trixie says to Katya who bows slightly in return. The two of them giggle and smile at each other, enjoying themselves as they always did when in each others company.  
It was needless to say the two of them had a unique bond, always able to have a laugh, no matter the circumstances.  
"I think were gonna wrap it up, we've got the content" one of the producers say when Trixie and Katya are back seated in front of the green screen, the two of them nod and the camera begins rolling again so they can wrap up the episode.  
The end doesn't take long for them to be done. Once confirmed they were done and weren't needed any longer both girls stand and hug each other. "Violets going to be on our back" Katya says with a chuckle. Trixie shrugs in return with a small laugh of her own.  
"Is that really going to bother us?" Katya shakes her head in response.  
"Do you want to hang out?" Katya nods and the two queens leave the room and walk down the hall to the elevator.  
"Are you really into-"  
"Yes" Trixie ends the conversation just as quick as it had begun, not wanting to answer any more questions about it, in return Katya just nods, shrugging her shoulders slightly as the elevator doors close.  
"I still don't believe it, you, of all people" Trixie shakes her head, looking at herself in the elevator mirror.  
"It's true, okay?" She sighs, rejecting Katya's attempt at eye contact. Katya senses she won't get anything more on the subject and decides to drop it, after all, Trixie doesn't seem too comfortable speaking about it.  
"Okay?.." Katya's voice is small,  causing Trixie to turn her head to look at her. Katya's head is hung and she's chewing her lower lip slightly. Trixie looks around the elevator quickly, deciding what to do.  
Without thinking she walks forward and encases Katya in her arms. Katya lifts her arms and hugs Trixie back, right as the doors to the elevator open.  
The two of them stand frozen for a second, both pairs of eyes scanning for anyone that might have seen them.  
Upon seeing no one they both exit the elevator, turning to look at one another.  
"Hotel?" Trixie asks. Katya nods and they exchange smiles before they walk to the doors.  
"Hotel."


	3. Violet Chachki x Brian McCook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian always wanted a waist as thin as Violet's, but he quickly realises that it isn't as easy as she makes it look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by Loiola  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Queen x Queen requests are open for this book, you want x reader? Go check my other book!

"Why not?" Brian asks.  
"It takes a long time to get a waist this small" Violet replies, "I don't think you'd be able to do it anyway"  
"Because I'm old?" Brian replies quickly. "Ye- No. That's not- You said that not me" Violet points at Brian in the mirror. Brian smiles and giggles to himself, Violet obviously not finding it quite as amusing, rolling her eyes to herself in the mirror. "Lace me up, you have to" Brian gives Violet a pleading look through the mirror, at least wanting her to entertain him. Violet brushes off his sad look, fighting it with a stern on "No" Violet says, finishing off her lips with her favourite gloss. She quickly adds the finishing touches to her makeup and goes to get changed.  
"Oh come on" Brian says, following her. "I could do it, I'd just need your help with actually pulling it tight enough" Violet sighs. He had been at it for at least half an hour, if not more, begging and pleading for her to lace him into a corset and see how small he could get his waist, and all she had done was refuse. But Brian had been stubborn, putting up a fight, not listening to the word no. Violet felt as if she was going crazy with all the desperation Brian was giving out and was one hundred percent ready to take her duck tape and use it to seal his mouth. "Please, I won't ask again if you do" Violet made eye contact with the blonde man as he said this, the words ''won't ask again'' sounded like music to her ears. "Fine, go get a corset on" Violet dismisses him with a wave. Brian grins begins to rummage through her suitcase for a corset. "But" Violet starts "If I break a rib in the process, it's on you" Brian nods in response, sliding the corset over his head, ensuring it is positioned correctly on his body.  
Violet comes up behind him, dressed and ready to go out and perform. Brian on the other hand is stood there in his regular clothes with a corset on, not there to perform, only to keep Violet company as they were travelling together. "I'm not going to be gentle" Violet states.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way" Brian's comment causes Violet to crack a smile, which causes Brian to chuckle a little.

"Fuck me" Brian says as Violet pulls a little too tight.  
"Not right now" Violet replies, a hint of cockiness in her voice.  
"When you said you weren't going to be gentle I didn't take you seriously" Brian gasps for air as Violet pulls extra hard.  
"Girl, I told you and if you didn't believe me then that is your problem" Violet gives Brian a sickly sweet, and rather smug, smile in the mirror. Brian attempts to do the same but his face is overcome with the expression of pain as Violet tugs again.  
"Bitch!" He cries out as Violet pulls the next loop tighter. "Fuck this" he says shrugging away from the painted queen behind him. In no time at all the corset is thrown back into the suitcase it came from. Brian turns to Violet, who is stood there, arms crossed, a smirk on her face. "Don't even say anything" Brian raises his hand and points at Violet. The painted queen only smiles at him.  
"I told you" She says. Brian raises an eyebrow, giving Violet a challenging look. "Girl, you know I told you so, don't even try and one up me here"  
The two of them exchange competitive looks, Violet's smug, Brian's displeased. The two of them remain glued to the spot, unmoving with fixed facial expressions as they stare each other down.

Both of their heads whip around as a knock at the door interrupts their silent argument. The door opens slightly and all they see is a man's head pop around the door.  
"Violet, they're ready for you" His voice is small, seeing the obviously irritated faces of the two men in the room and he quickly, and quietly, makes his exit.  
"We'll finish this later" Violet states, strutting out of the room with her head held high.  
"Later it is" Brian replies, despite knowing that Violet is already out of earshot at this point. He follows after her, taking a seat by the door not to far from where shes performing. This way he wouldn't have to spent two hours entirely alone while Violet does her thing.

Time ticked slowly for Brian as he waited for the show to be over, whereas for Violet time flow by and she was done and ready to get out of drag not too long after she had begun, or so it seemed. The two of them met back in the dressing room and it wasn't long before Violet was back in her regular clothing.  
The time Violet had spent getting out of her corset was completely silent. The two queens only made eye contact every now and then, but they couldn't hold it. They both thought it was awkward, but neither of them said anything, each of them wanting to outlast the other.

They left in silence, got in the car in silence and returned to the hotel, in silence. Once they were both back in their shared room they sat down on their beds, facing each other.  
"I think you broke my rib" Brian suddenly says.  
"Bitch, it wasn't that tight" Violet remarks. The two of them glare at each other for a little while, when suddenly the silence is interrupted. Brian falls back onto his bed in a fit of laughter, Violet following immediately after.  
"It's really hard not to laugh, you're just so ugly" Brian attempts to say through the laugh, trying to make it seem as if he wasn't laughing at how stupid the situation was. Violet shakes her head.  
"Don't lie to me" She laughs, "You know what happens when you lie to me" Brian laughs even more, having been in this situation before. Not a second later one of Violet's pillows makes contact with Brian's torso.  
He holds up his hands in an attempt to defend himself, but that fails, resulting in another hit from the still painted queen.  
"You're going to get makeup all over these pillows" Brian laughs.  
"It isn't my job to clean them" Violet replies, going for another hit. Brian scrambles up the bed, barely missing the shot from Violet.  
"Fine" Brian says, attempting to keep a straight face. Violet raises the pillow, ready to swing for the blonde before her. Brian quickly grabs the pillow from beside him, swinging his arm and hitting an unsuspecting Violet. The sudden, hard hit dazes her, but it only takes a few seconds for her to recover. She sends a sharp glare to Brian.  
"You're on"


	4. Bianca Del Rio - Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca doesn't like to get involved in the business of other queens, trying to avoid their drama as much as possible.  
> It's hard for her not to and she often wonders if one day she'll step in regardless of the situation, after all, she does care for Adore, Trinity, Joslyn and Milk like they are her drag daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Knightfrog1248, I know you requested it a little while back but I've just got the chance now.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a first for me but I'll try my best to make it good.  
> If you want to request a queen x queen chapter feel free to leave a comment and I'll get on it as soon as I can!  
> And if you want queen x reader go check out my other book, requests for that are open as well (Link in chapter 1's summary)  
> Happy reading!

Bianca was enjoying a quiet morning. She had just come back from a late night show, and it was now 7am. She didn't have work and therefore had decided she could stay in drag just a little longer, too busy reading her book to get up and take it all off.  
The girls had gone out about two hours ago to who knows where, and Bianca hadn't been too fussed about it reading the note Adore had left on the kitchen counter.  
She was still beginning to worry though, the four of them would usually take no more than an hour out. They'd found having to look after each other hard, someone always had to bring up something or another and they would begin scrapping, and so Bianca had put in the rule for them to just come home if they began. She didn't want the cops knocking on the door telling her that the four of them had gotten themselves in trouble.  
Bianca sighed to herself, turning the page in her book, her head snapping up upon hearing shouting outside.  
She recognised the voice as Adore's, even with it being muffled coming through the wall. Bianca quickly slid the bookmark into place, placing the book neatly on the coffee table before jumping to her feet.

As she gets into the hall Adore, Joslyn, Trinity and Milk stumble through the front door, practically falling on top of each other.  
"What did you do this time?" Bianca asks, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. The four girls in front of her exchange worried looks as the door knocks behind them.  
"You know those people we told you about last week, the ones with the signs" Joslyn's voice was panicked and Adore put her arm over Joslyn's shoulders, calming her down.  
"They're back, and they don't like the fact we were out in drag again" Milk says, straightening out her jacket. Bianca sighs, pushing through them and looking through the window just to the left of the door, and sure enough there is a crowd of people outside the door, signs with them and all.  
She pulls her head back and shakes it, turning around and walking back into the lounge.  
The four other girls follow.  
"What are we going to do? They won't leave us alone" Trinity takes a seat on the black couch, staring at the cream wall before her. Adore and Joslyn sit on the other couch, Milk remaining stood up, the three of them staring tentatively at Bianca, waiting patiently for an answer. 

The five queens sit in silence, listening to the protesters outside of the door chanting about how they're terrible people. Bianca sighs, trying to concentrate on her thoughts.  
Those people had been bothering her girls for the past two months, and she was getting sick of it. Before she hadn't been too sympathetic of the girls, knowing they were going to get it from someone no matter where they went, but at this point it was even beginning to bother her.  
They were at her door, shouting at the people she cared about.  
Getting involved and taking control for the four others wasn't something Bianca did, she had had enough of any kind of drama after what had gone down with Laganja and Gia in the past, and she had told herself once she had come away with the crown that she was not getting up in any other queens business with anyone else. But now their business was making itself hers. And Bianca was not at all happy with it.

Another loud knock on the door and Bianca rose to her feet, a scowl on her face. She took in a deep breath, determined not to punch anyone, and walked across the room to the hall, where she stood by the door.  
From here she could hear everything that they were saying, and she placed her hand on the door handle. She turned her head slightly and saw in the mirror Adore, Joslyn, Trinity and Milk, all stood behind her.  
The knocking at the door came again and Bianca swung it open.  
She glared at the woman stood before her, and the blonde's eyes opened wide. She backed away quickly, running down the street.

"Now, I don't know what you're doing knocking on my door-" before she could finish a tall man pushed his way in front of her.  
"You're going to burn in hell, freak" Bianca simply stared right through him.  
"I thought you were supposed to love thy neighbour" The man squared up to Bianca at this, but she simply rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.  
"As I was saying, before I was interrupted, get fuckin' lost" Bianca shouts. With this most people back away, but some remain, too stubborn to move. "Get off of my property or I'm gonna have to take further action" with this a few more people leave, Bianca's stare scaring some others off. 

The remaining few people stay put and Bianca sighs. "Adore" Adore runs up stairs, reappearing only moments later with a pistol in hand. "I did warn you. Leave. Now" Bianca steps outside, the bright blue heels she forgot to take off earlier providing protection from the cold concrete floor.  
The remainder of the protesters back off. "I don't want to see you back here, and you can tell your friends that too. You come back and someone's going to get hurt!" With this the final few people quickly take off and Bianca rolls her eyes, closing the door behind her as she comes back in. She finally takes off her heels, giving the pistol to Adore who takes it back upstairs.

Bianca walks back into the lounge, the four of her girls following her. They all sit down and Bianca stands in front of them.  
"I don't want any of you getting into trouble with any of those people, stay away from them, you hear me?" The four girls before her nod. "Good, I don't want to have to do that again"  
"I don't want you to do that again, it was scary" Joslyn says, and Bianca hides the small smile that comes onto her face.  
"Just, in future, try stay away from them, now then, Trinity, Milk, why don't you go make something for breakfast?" The two of them exchange glances and shrug, walking out of the room together.  
Bianca picks her book back up, sinking into the black couch as she had earlier.  
"So, we're good"  
"If you're going to be annoying go annoy the others" Bianca mutters, reading the black ink that forms perfect lines on the paper in front of her.  
Joslyn shrugs and leave the room with a smile on her face.  
"You're so much like a mom" Adore says suddenly, and Bianca looks over the top of her book at Adore.  
"I suppose. I just want to keep you all safe, it worries me when I think there's a chance you might get hurt" Adore smiles to herself upon hearing this.  
"I love you, mom"  
"I love you too, but I'm not your mom. I might be old enough to be, but I have a dick"


	5. Bianca x Courtney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Courtney are on tour, again, and once more they find themselves in an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by UbiquitousMuse, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to request queen x queen, and if you would like to request queen x reader the link to my other book is in the first chapter :)
> 
> For now, enjoy this chapter!

Courtney walks off of the stage, waving to the audience until she comes back on in a short while , Bianca leaning against the wall, although not fully as not to ruin the dress she is wearing.  
"That was awful" Bianca says, face straight as a ruler, but Courtney knows what Bianca is up to, a sweet smile appearing on her glossy lips. Courtney stops in front of Bianca, waggling her finger.  
"I know you're lying to me" she states, her Aussie accent fully coming through "Tell me the truth" she giggles, brushing a stray strand from the blonde wig back to where it belongs.   
"I wasn't lying, it was horrible" Bianca struggles to keep her face straight, a smile fighting its way onto her features. 

"You're terrible at lying" Courtney chuckles, and Bianca rolls her eyes, sticking out her tongue.  
"You're just good at reading people" Bianca mutters before thinking -but not as good as me-, trying not to laugh to herself as she looks after, and decides to follow Courtney. The Australian queen makes her way to her dressing room having a small break before having to sing again. "Besides" Bianca begins again, but louder this time, "Not everyone was pleased. There was at least three people right in front of the stage that didn't even go to clap once you were done"

"They obviously don't know good singing when they hear it" Courtney shrugs it off, opening the tall black door to her private dressing room.  
"Ever the sarcastic one" Courtney rolls her eyes at Bianca hypocritic answer, holding back a small laugh.  
Bianca follows Courtney into the room, knowing it won't get awkward since Courtney still has another song to perform before getting out of drag, and even then Bianca is out on stage closing the show.

It's no secret Courtney has a thing for Bianca, no secret at all. Bianca knows, Adore knows, even Rupaul knows. Everybody knows, the fans, the other queens, even people who don't even know who Courtney Act is, after Adore let it out there was no going back. The secret was and is no longer a secret, But Courtney never wanted to do anything about it. She doesn't want to ruin the relationship she has with Bianca as friends by asking if Bianca likes her back.

Since finding out Bianca asked Courtney to tour with her, trying to find out if Adore was telling the truth. Bianca quickly realized Adore wasn't wrong, even beginning to like the Aussie queen, but that was months ago now. Almost a year in fact.  
This is their third tour together, and Bianca feels so strange when she looks and talks to the younger queen, but Bianca won't call it love. She doesn't believe in love.  
And despite it being almost a year since the two of them started the first tour Bianca still gets what they call butterflies in her stomach when she hears the blonde queen speak.

And after all the time they have spent together neither one of them has had the guts to say anything about it. Not Courtney. Not Bianca.   
Everyone they had come across on the tour they knew can sense the tension between the two of them. Everyone can sense that they want to be together so bad but are both too scared to ask one another. Neither wants to be rejected, and for so long that has been why neither of them have spoken up about it, especially not Bianca.

But the tension affects the two of them and things often get awkward on the tour, and for Bianca it is extremely distracting. Bianca has wanted Courtney to say something for so long, but she hasn't.   
It's so bad for Bianca she can't think straight while Courtney is around, she needs to say something. Soon.

"Courtney" Bianca says once the door is closed behind them. "I need to talk to you about something"   
Courtney turns around to look at Bianca, the two of them making eye contact. Bianca opens her mouth, her lips moving, but no words come out.   
"What is it?" Courtney asks, but Bianca closes her mouth, giving the Australian a sad smile.  
"It doesn't matter" Courtney walks towards the taller queen.  
"No, tell me. What is it?" Courtney can feel a spark of hope, wanting Bianca to ask her what Courtney thinks she will ask.

Bianca bites the inside of her lip, debating on whether she should tell Courtney and possibly be rejected, or not tell Courtney and possibly regret this moment for the rest of her life.  
"I" Bianca shakes her head. "like you" Bianca's voice is hardly a whisper, Courtney only just catching what was said.

"You.. You what?!" Courtney asks, thinking of how foolish she was to not say something all that time ago.  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Bianca averts her eyes to the floor, not seeing the huge grin that appears on Courtney's face.

"Thank you" Courtney says, the grin seemingly being permanent. Courtney's words cause Bianca to look up and see the smile, and the corners of her mouth twitch.  
"What?" Bianca asks, and Courtney just smiles at her, "What?!" this time Bianca says it louder, and Courtney finally snaps out of her trance-like thought process.  
"Thank you" she repeats, but louder than before thinking Bianca hadn't heard her the first time. The black haired queen shakes her head, averting eye contact with the Australian.  
"No" Bianca sighs, "What are you thanking me for?"  
Courtney chuckles to herself, seeing her mistake. "Oh" 

Bianca shakes her head in sarcastic disappointment.  
"Thank you for saying something, if you hadn't then it wouldn't have happened as I don't have the balls"  
"Yes you do bitch" Bianca laughs and Courtney rolls her eyes.   
"Ugh" Courtney laughs, shaking her head.

The two of them are startled by a sharp knock on the door.  
"Courtney, you have two minutes" a woman's voice can be heard through the wooden barrier.  
"Crap, I'm going to have to take a rain check" Courtney laughs.  
"Go on, I'll see you after, now if I can hear you after my ear drums explode from your terrible ass singing is a different situation"


End file.
